Shower
by wolfygirl007
Summary: Made for SouMako Week! Each chapter is for a different prompt, but together they all make up a whole story on Sousuke and Makoto's relationship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. You light me upside

**SouMako Week Day 1: Angst/Fluff **

**Future Fish AU Were Sousuke became a firefighter with Makoto instead of a cop. **

The sickening crack of the structure collapsing made Sousuke spin around. He turned to see the top of the apartment building cave in, ejecting a blast of flames and smoke into the air. It had started as a grease fire in one of the lower kitchens but the flames were fast to eat through the older support beams. They had just evacuated the residents and he thought everyone was clear until he heard one of the other men shout over the sounds of the blaze and crowd gathering outside.

"MAKOTO'S STILL IN THERE!" Sousuke froze for a moment, his blood running cold. He set down the little girl in his arms as her mother ran forward, checking that she was alright before he turned back to the fire. Pulling his mask back on, Sousuke rushed back towards the doorway, ignoring his teammate's calls as he vanished into the smoke again.

The smoke was thick, making it near impossible to see, but he pressed forward, headed towards the end of the hall where Makoto had ventured to check for any remaining civilians. His mind was racing as his teal eyes scanned over the area again and again for any sign of Makoto.

This was never supposed to happen. They were just volunteers at the local fire station, Makoto had convinced Sousuke to join him after they had moved into an apartment together. Sousuke had disagreed, saying he was too busy. Eventually he had given into the puppy dog eyes Makoto kept giving him, convincing him it was worth helping the community. Sousuke knew it was dangerous, but nothing like this had ever happened. The blaze was still mostly uncontained and now the structure was failing around him.

"MAKOTO!" he shouted into the smoke when another creak above him sounded. He dove out of the way into one of the apartments as the ceiling in the hall collapsed. Pushing himself back up, he looked over and spotted the reflective stripe of their uniform amongst another part of fallen ceiling.

"Makoto!" Sousuke called again, rushing forward to see the other boy pinned under a table from the apartment above. When there was no response, Sousuke desperately pulled the rubble off him. "Come on, we need to get out!" Sousuke shouted at him as he tore through the pile and pulled Makoto up. The brunette didn't move and Sousuke saw why when he saw that his mask and helmet had been knocked off. Yanking his own mask off, he strapped it over Makoto's mouth before wrapping his boyfriend's arm over his shoulders and stood up.

Smoke burned his throat and eyes the moment he got up, but he ignored it as he located the window in the apartment. Supporting Makoto still, he brought them both over. He had to let the brunette go, propping him up against the wall with a cough before he turned back to the window and threw it open. A burst of fresh air came in, quickly replaced by smoke again as it had a new outlet. Hitting the screen, it popped off easily.

"OVER HERE!" Sousuke shouted as loud as he could manage with his burning throat. Not waiting for help, he lifted Makoto up. The weight of the other boy made his shoulder ache, the old injury choosing now to act up, but his thoughts were focused on getting Makoto out. As he started to get him out of the window, their team had rushed over to help. Two of them helped get Makoto out of the building as another then helped Sousuke get himself out. As soon as he was out, the raven haired boy started coughing hard. He quickly straightened up and followed the guys bringing Makoto over to the waiting ambulance.

"Was there anyone else inside?" His captain asked and Sousuke shook his head.

"I didn't see anyone" He responded roughly. As he came over a medic quickly handed him an oxygen mask and told him to sit down. Sousuke ignored the woman, going over to where they had just put Makoto as they tried to wake him up.

"Makoto? Hey come on, we made it out, wake up," Sousuke said quickly, putting his hand on Makoto's shoulder. He watched, heart still pounding as he waited, praying that Makoto would wake up, move, do anything. A few moments later the brunette's bright green eyes fluttered open and he started coughing hard. Sousuke quickly helped him pull off the firefighter's mask so the paramedics could give him an oxygen mask. He sat next to him, gently rubbing his back as Makoto sat up, breathing deeply until the coughing died down and his breaths normalized.

"W-What happened?" Makoto asked, seeing Sousuke's face covered in soot.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack…" Sousuke said first with a dry chuckle, smiling at him. "The structure failed when you went back inside." He explained.

"And you came after me? Alone?" Makoto asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I did…" he replied. "You were trapped and it knocked off your mask. Like hell I was going to just leave you there."

"Sousuke! You could have gotten yourself killed!" the brunette quickly argued, thinking off all the training rules Sousuke had totally broken in how he had gotten him out.

"I don't care if you're mad at me…." Sousuke started, taking Makoto's hand. "I'm just happy you're alive…" he added softly and saw Makoto's eyes soften before he smiled.

"I could never actually be mad at you" he said, leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Sousuke's ashy forehead. "Come on, let's get you some help too" Makoto told him and Sousuke nodded lightly as the medic returned.

Sousuke looked back at the building, relieved to see the hoses were out and most of the fire had died down as he and Makoto got medical attention. Once the medic left them again to go help some of the civilians, Sousuke took Makoto's hand again, now without their gloves off. Makoto looked up at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"My hero," Makoto said with a cute smile and a laugh, making Sousuke laugh as well. With his free hand, he reached up to brush some of the mess of debris off Makoto's cheek.

"I love you" he whispered softly, noticing the blush that crossed the brunette's cheeks briefly before he leaned in a placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.


	2. Whenever you're around

**SouMako Week Days 3 and 5: Prompts - Post Graduation and Confession**

_Prequel to the last chapter!_

"Move in with me Makoto." The brunette looked up at him, startled by the sudden request. They were sitting in Sousuke's apartment, anatomy and English notes and text books scattered around the two boys. Midterms were approaching and while Makoto helped Sousuke with their anatomy class, he still needed the other's help in English as it was one of his worst subjects. As a result, the brunette had spent most of the past week on Sousuke's bedroom floor studying with him.

"W-what?" Makoto asked with a nervous laugh, thinking Sousuke had to be joking, but something about the raven haired boy's tone told him that wasn't true.

"You're practically living here anyways. Plus my apartment is closer to the university than yours. I need a roommate to split the cost with, so you should move in with me." Sousuke reasoned, still looking down at his notebook as he wrote something down.

"But-I mean, what about Haru or-?"

"I live closer to Nanase than you too" Sousuke cut in.

"But-"

"Do you really not want too that badly?" He asked, teal eyes finally looking up at him. Makoto blushed brightly

"No! That's not what I meant!" He defended quickly, nervously pushing his glasses up. He would love to move in with him, to get to see him every day. Makoto wanted to know all of Sousuke's weird habits and random quirks, but that's what made him worry about living with him at the same time. He was terrified of what would happen if Sousuke found out that his feels towards him were… well, a bit more than friendly. "B-But why do you want _me _to be your roommate?" He asked.

"Well, I think we'd make a good pair. You can't cook to save your life, but I can and I don't mind making enough to feed us both. Plus I hate cleaning but for some reason you love it. It's a good trade off." Sousuke told him with a chuckle and Makoto felt his chest tighten up at the sound. "And… well I like have you around. You're pretty much the best thing that's happened to me since I moved to Tokoyo…" he added looking away from the brunette as he said it but Makoto was smiling to himself to hear Sousuke say it.

"I… I think I would like that." Makoto admitted, feeling his heart flutter a little when Sousuke looked back up at him with _that _smile. "I'm sure I could get some help from Haru and stuff to move my things here." He added.

He was never so wrong. Haru was absolutely no help. Three weeks later they had brought Sousuke's car and loaded in full of all Makoto's things. The smaller raven hair boy was still bitter about Makoto moving. He and Sousuke didn't get along and he didn't like the idea of Makoto living with the guy. Eventually he had been convince to at least accept it when Makoto practically begged him to help him move, but he still wasn't all that supportive.

Makoto sighed, wiping his forehead after pulling the last box into the back of the car. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to invite Haru as he was pretty sure the swimmer had spent more time glaring at Sousuke than anything else. Surprisingly though, Sousuke had hardly bothered with the boy, appearing to be in a really great mood despite having to spend his morning around Haru.

"I think that's everything" Makoto announced as he carried the box it and put it in his new room. Looking around he saw Sousuke and Haru both working to unpack things and he smiled to himself. "_This is really happening…"_ he thought fondly.

"Should we take a break?" he asked them when he glanced at the time, seeing that they had been working all morning on getting everything here and unpacked.

"Sure, lunch?" Sousuke asked, straightening up from the box full of books he had been unpacking.

"I'll cook." Haru said promptly as he stood up as well.

"It's my kitchen, you don't know where anything is." Sousuke replied. Haru looked over and him with a glare.

"I can handle it." He said back and Sousuke sighed.

"Fine, suit yourself, but I don't have mackerel" he told the swimmer as he started walking out of the room. Haru made a disappointed sound but went off to the kitchen anyways. Sousuke looked up at Makoto as he left, chuckling a little. "Let's hope he knows how to cook things other than that damned fish" he said.

"He does, he just doesn't like to unless he has too," Makoto said with a smile, glancing back over at the door.

"Well while he does that, I'll just finish this box. How does it look so far?" Sousuke asked and the brunette looked back over to the self of things that the other was working on.

"I think it looks great," Makoto told him as he started walking over to him. "This room is gre-!" he started when his foot caught on one of the many things scattered on the floor, sending him toppling into Sousuke with a rather un-manly yelp of surprise. The taller boy caught him, but the both ended up falling on the floor, Makoto landing on top of him.

"You okay?" Haru called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just tripped!" Makoto said back, then looked down at Sousuke quickly. "I am so sorry!" He apologized quickly. "Did I hurt your shoulder?" the brunette asked a moment later, relieved when Sousuke smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, are you okay? You're the one that fell over." He said and that's when Makoto noticed that Sousuke had his arms wrapped around him and they were still right up against each other. He felt his face flush but he didn't make a move to pull away.

"I-I'm fine, but I think my glasses fell off somewhere." He managed to say, glancing around. Sousuke spotted them first. He sat up a little, moving Makoto up with him as he picked up the frames. His teal eyes looked over them for damage before he reached up and slid them back onto Makoto's face. The brunette could feel his ear tips practically burning as Sousuke's hands slid past his cheeks and through his hair in the process.

"Better?" Sousuke asked, looking down into his green eyes now, a hand lingering on the edge of his glasses. It took Makoto a moment to realize he had said something.

"M-Much." He said softly as he felt Sousuke's hand move back into his hair and lightly pulled him closer. He didn't put up any resistance as he was drawn in, his heart pounding in his chest as Sousuke pressed their lips together. Makoto quickly leaned in closer to him, wanting more but he stopped himself. Pulling back, he looked up at Soususke.

"W-What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Maybe I'm just really happy you decided to move in with me." The taller man replied with a tender smile.

"Yeah, me too." Makoto told him, nervousness melting away as Sousuke's hand brushed through his hair slowly. With a gently tug, Sousuke pulled him close again and kissed him for the second time. Makoto leaned into his touch, pressing their chests together as one of his own hands went up Sousuke's arm.

"Lunch is- Oh." Haru suddenly said and Makoto jerked back, looking up at his friend, his face bright red. Haru didn't look all that bothered by, just a little stunned it as his bright blue eyes looked over the two of them. "Well. That explains a lot." He stated.

"Haru! Wait- What does that even mean?" Makoto said quickly as both he and Sousuke got up. Sousuke just looked smug about Haru's surprise.

"Nothing. Lunch is ready, come on." Haru said again before walking back to the kitchen. Makoto sighed, embarrassed that Haru had walked in on that. He looked up to Sousuke, who smiled and him and soon the two of them started laughing.

"Come on Makoto, it's your first meal in our new home" Sousuke said, leading him out of the room.

"_Our home…" _He thought happily before following Sousuke out.


	3. I always seem to smile

**SouMako Week Day 4: Prompt - Family**

Sousuke looks at the door, nerves eating at his stomach as he looks back to the brunette standing beside him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." He said quickly, turning around but Makoto's hand caught his arm.

"Sousuke, they're your parents. It's going to be fine, alright? I'm here for you." He purred softly, giving him that smile that convinced Sousuke that the boy was really an angel. Fighting down the nerves he nodded slowly, looking back at the door. "They don't know. We agreed you would tell them when you're ready, so there's nothing to worry about." Makoto encouraged and Sousuke knew he was right. It still made him feel a little guilty that he had yet to tell his parents that the brunette was _more_ than just his friend. He knew Makoto had already come out to his parents, but the Tachibanas and the Yamazakis were very different people.

"Alright… let's get this over with." Sousuke muttered, finally reaching out and ringing the doorbell. A few moments later it opened to a woman several inches shorter than the two of them with long black hair and blue grey eyes.

"You are late young man." She said with a disapproving tone until she saw Makoto. "oh, is this your friend?"

"Um, yeah, mother this is Makoto Tachibana, Makoto, this is my mother." Sousuke introduced as Makoto lit up with a smile towards the woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Yamazaki," the brunette said and his mother looked impressed.

"The pleasure is mine, please come in." She said, leading them before looking to Sousuke. "I wish you were that well-mannered, you should follow your friend's example." She criticized and Sousuke just nodded quietly as he followed her into the house.

As they walked in Sousuke felt Makoto's hand lightly brush against his. He glanced up over at him and the brunette gave him an encouraging smile before the entered the room. Sousuke relaxed a little as he saw his father sitting on one of the couches.

"Sousuke! You made it!" The man said, standing up. Makoto was stunned to see he was even taller than Sousuke and it was clear what side of the family he took after. The man smiled, going over to them. "And you must be your friend, Makoto right?" he asked.

"Yes sir, it's nice to meet you." Makoto said quickly, offering his hand. Sousuke's father smiled, shaking his hand before looking over to his son.

"When you said "Makoto" I thought you'd be bringing a young lady with you son," He said with a laugh. Though Sousuke huffed, feeling embarrassed about it, Makoto didn't mind. The man hadn't said it with any kind of disappointment in his voice, just humor.

"I have to admit it is a common mistake" Makoto told him and the man laughed, smiling back at him.

"I'm sure it is. Well, I welcome you to our home. Are you two hungry yet? I think dinner is almost ready." He said before leading everyone to the kitchen. Mrs. Yamazaki had already gone in to pull dinner out of the oven. There was a noticeable silence between Sousuke's parents, but Makoto quickly spoke up.

"Can we help with anything?" The brunette asked.

"No, thank you though Makoto. Everything is already prepared." She replied.

"Why don't we go sit down then?" Mr. Yamazaki said, looking to the boys. Sousuke nodded and the two of them followed him into the dining room. Their home was more modern styled and it was cleaned so well it almost looked like no one actually lived there. Makoto could tell how different it was from his own home, which always seemed to be a bit messy from the twins.

Soon dinner was on the table and everyone started eating. Makoto and Sousuke sat next to each other with the Yamazakis on the opposite side of the table.

"So Makoto, what are you studying?" Sousuke's father asked.

"Ah, I'm studying sports coaching education, I'd like to become a swim instructor." Makoto told them.

"So you swim then?" His father asked.

"Yes! That's actually how I met Sousuke, I was on the Iwaboti team." He said.

"Oh? The team that beat Samezuka in the relay right? You must have a pretty good team then."

"He was the captain actually" Sousuke added in and Makoto blushed a little, not really liking to brag about himself.

"I don't remember you talking about Makoto in high school Sousuke." His mother interjected.

"Well we didn't really know each other then." Sousuke replied a little harshly, getting a little tired of the criticizing looks the woman kept giving him.

"Yeah! It was a crazy coincidence when we had a class together." Makoto said with a laugh and Sousuke was amazed how well Makoto could handle his mother.

"So you two are close then?" She asked him, looking between the two of them.

"Yes, we started studying together and, well, I was spending so much time over at Sousuke's apartment anyways that we decided to move in together." Makoto explained and Sousuke could feel his mother's glare suddenly turn to him.

"Roommates now then? You didn't tell us that either Sousuke." She said sternly.

"You didn't really need to know." Sousuke muttered and for a moment no one really said anything.

"So… either of you two boys have a girlfriend yet?" Mr. Yamazaki asked with a chuckle, trying to break the tension sparking between his wife and son. Makoto let out a bit of a laugh as well as he started to tell them no when Sousuke reached the end of his rope. He was sitting here with the person he cared for more than anyone else in the world and he didn't even have the guts to tell his parents.

"Oh, um, no, not-!" Makoto had started to stay.

"Actually yes." Sousuke said and Makoto's head whipped around to face him. Sousuke looked over at him, seeing Makoto's surprised and worried expression and he smiled a little to tell him it was okay. He looked back to his parents. His father looked genuinely interested and happy but his mother was still scolding, likely because this was yet _another _thing her son had not told them.

"Makoto and I are dating." Sousuke said boldly and the shock was quickly apparent on both of the Yamazakis' faces.

"Excuse me?" his mother's tone was cold as she spoke first. Sousuke felt Makoto's hand move to his thigh just as a comforting touch. Sousuke looked back at him, trying to calm his nerves again.

"We've been together about a year now, since we moved in together." Sousuke said and his mother suddenly stood up.

"Sousuke. Come talk to me in the kitchen." She snapped but Sousuke stayed firmly planted at Makoto's side.

"I'm staying right-" Sousuke started but he was actually interrupted by his father.

"Aoi, please, sit back down." The man said. She glared at her husband, clearly disagreeing but she took her seat again as Mr. Yamazaki looked back to his son.

"Sousuke," he started, looking over at Makoto as well. "Does being with Makoto make you happy?" he asked and both his son and wife looked stunned.

"Y-Yes." Sousuke replied, still getting over that his father hadn't immediately disapproved. He slid his hand over to Makoto's taking it gently and the brunette smiled softly as Sousuke looked over at him. "Yes it does." He said, more confidently this time.

"Well I think that's all that matters. Makoto, you seem like a perfectly fine young man to me. Treat my son well." He said and Makoto lit up.

"Yes sir!" the brunette said brightly.

"Good, now then. Aoi, I believe we have a pie in the oven yes? Let's go check on that." He said, getting up. Mrs. Yamazaki still looked stunned but she rose up as well and followed him into the kitchen. Sousuke let out a sigh of relief and turned to Makoto, whose eyes were a little watery.

"That was so brave of you." Makoto whispered, smiling brightly even though he was tearing up.

"Only because you were there with me." Sousuke purred softly before he pulled Makoto in and kissed him sweetly. When he pulled back, Makoto wiped his eyes quickly, looking like his heart was bursting.

"Shall we go help them clean up? I'm sure we have time to get this dishes done before dessert is ready." Sousuke asked, getting up and he started collecting the empty plates.

"I thought you hate cleaning?" Makoto asked him as he started to do the same.

"I think I owe at least this much to my dad right now…" Sousuke said fondly, feeling a new found respect for his father. Makoto chuckled and helped bring everything over to the kitchen.

"I think we both do."


	4. All I want, all I need

**SouMako Week Day 5: Prompt - Sight/Touch**

"Are you sure this is alright? Your shoulder is okay like this?" Makoto asked as he made the final adjustments. The brunette sat between Sousuke's legs, leaning over him as he secured the ties the trapped the taller male's wrists to the headboard of the bed. As he sat back, allowing Sousuke to give it a light tug, he noticed the light blush was still spread across Makoto's cheeks. The rosy color hadn't left his cheeks since Sousuke had suggested it. At first he had been nervous about it, mostly concerned about Sousuke's shoulder since it would still act up on occasion. They spent a while finding a good position that didn't cause much stress on the joint, and now Sousuke could tell his boyfriend was getting excited.

"Its fine Makoto," Sousuke purred, giving an encouraging smile.

"Alright… one more thing. Close your eyes." Makoto told him as he reached back for something out of Sousuke's view. He watched Makoto for a moment, then did as he said and closed his eyes, a bit surprised when he felt cloth covering his eyes and Makoto tying it in place. He smirked, surprised at Makoto's sudden boldness. "I don't remember this being a part of the plan."

"It wasn't… but I promise I'll make it worth it." Makoto purred, suddenly very close to Sousuke's ear and he felt a tingle down his spine as he could felt Makoto's breath against his skin. He let out a soft hum of approval, curious about what Makoto was planning.

The first thing he felt was fingers trailing down his chest, followed by Makoto gently pressing a kiss against his lips. Hands trailed down his chest and abs, going along the lines of his muscles and Sousuke was surprised at how much just the simple touches were affecting him. Without being able to see, he had no idea what to expect. When Makoto broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck, one of his hands moved to his pants, undoing them with one hand. Sousuke lifted his hips up to help Makoto take them off, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer-briefs.

"You good?" Makoto asked him and Sousuke couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping. It was cute how he kept making sure he was alright when he was definitely more than just alright.

"I'm great," Sousuke told him, smiling even though he couldn't see were Makoto was. Makoto smiled against his neck before kissing along his collarbone. The brunette latched on, starting to suck and nip the spot while a hand moved up from his thigh and cupped the growing tent in his boxer-briefs. Sousuke inhale sharply as he started teasing him through the fabric.

"Makoto…" he groaned softly.

"Mmm… yes Sousuke?" he asked between kisses that started to move down his chest.

"I think this was a great idea." Sousuke replied as the brunette's lip's got down to his belly button. Makoto pulled away, making him wait and wonder what would happen next. When he felt the other shift around on the bed but nothing happened, he got a little worried.

"Mako-ahh!" he started, cut off in the middle of saying his name when he breathed hotly over his covered cock then ran his tongue over it, teasing him through the fabric. Sousuke's hips twitched and his briefs were now becoming uncomfortably tight as he Makoto ran his tongue over the fabric, occasionally sucking lightly on a spot.

"M-Makoto… god…" Sousuke groaned out as the brunette continued to play with him.

"What do you want Sousuke?" Makoto purred, his voice low and rough in a way that made Sousuke's cock twitch.

"Stop teasing me already…" he whined and Makoto chuckled, pulling back.

"Why don't you try asking nicely?" The brunette told him and Sousuke could feel his face flush a little. He loved it when he could draw out Makoto's dominate side, a side that only he really got to see.

"P-Please…" Sousuke breathed as Makoto's fingers hooked the edge of his briefs.

"Please what?" Makoto pressed as he started to slide them down. Sousuke let out a sharp breath as he pulled them off, exposing his already dripping cock.

"Please… please suck my cock…" Sousuke groaned as Makoto breathed over the tip, just taunting him more.

"Good boy" the brunette praised before he licked up the underside of his shaft. Now Sousuke wished he could see, wanting to watch his boyfriend as he licked along his cock and started to suck on the tip. One hand slid along his inner thigh, causing goose bumps across his skin as the other held Sousuke's hip, keeping him from moving too much.

"Makoto…" Sousuke breathed again as he pulled against his ties, watching to touch Makoto as well but he could hardly move under the brunette's strong grip. His nails dug into his palm a little as Makoto took more of his cock into his mouth. The raven haired male couldn't contain a loud moan his tip touched the back on Makoto's throat while his hand started stroking the rest of his length that he couldn't quite fit in his mouth. "S-Shit…" Sousuke whined out.

Makoto pulled back up, coming off his cock with an obscene "pop" and Sousuke's hips jerked under his grip at the loss.

"What do you want me to do Sousuke…?" Makoto purred, stroking him with one hand. It took him a few moments to actually gather up his thoughts enough to give a reply.

"F-Fuck me. Please Makoto…" He begged, blushing hard as he repeated, "Please…"

Makoto didn't say anything but he let go of Sousuke and got off the bed. Sousuke listened, trying to figure out where he was in the room. He heard a draw open, followed by a cap opening. The bed shifted as Makoto got between his legs again, which he spread a little wider for him. He could hear the lube being squeezed out of the tube before Makoto's mouth was suddenly on his cock again, making Sousuke grunt as he contained another moan. Makoto kept his month firmly on his length as his fingers moved down to his entrance. Sousuke tensed at the cold feeling of the lube over his fingers but as Makoto took him into his mouth again he relaxed enough for Makoto to start preparing him.

By the time Makoto was done, Sousuke was a mess. He was panting hard, near his limit from Makoto sucking him off while constantly teasing his prostate as soon as the brunette had found the bundle of nerves inside him.

"You ready babe?" Makoto purred as he removed his fingers. Sousuke heard him opening up a condom as he waited for his response.

"Can I… can I watch?" Sousuke asked, still breathing heavily. He wanted to be able to see this.

"Of course" Makoto told him, reaching up and untying the blindfold. Sousuke blinked a few times as it was removed then smiled up at Makoto. "You're so beautiful." Makoto purred softly, leaning in to kiss Sousuke. As their lips connected again, the brunette changed their position slightly, moving Sousuke's hips up a little and positioned himself at his entrance. Sousuke could tell he was being careful, which was a usual thing when Makoto topped. The shorter male would always make sure to take his time and be gentle, a little less confident when topping since it wasn't as common for the two of them. Sousuke broke the kiss first.

"I'm ready" he said, looking up into Makoto's deep green eyes. The boy nodded at him then moved, pressing into Sousuke with a groan that when straight to Sousuke's cock. He kept himself relaxed as Makoto pressed deeper inside him, reminding him just how large his boyfriend really was. When he was all the way inside, both of them were panting hard as Makoto paused, giving him time to adjust.

"M-Makoto" Sousuke said and the brunette looked down at him. Sousuke gave him a nod of approval to start moving and Makoto kissed him hard again before drawing his hips back. They started at a slower pace, Makoto driving into him with deep strokes until he hit Sousuke's sweet spot again. His back arched up with a loud moan and soon the pace picked up rapidly. Makoto was breathing out words of praise against Sousuke's ear and at some point Makoto managed to reach up and pull the knot over Sousuke's wrists open. With his arms free, Sousuke gripped the headboard hard with one hand, the other clinging to Makoto's broad shoulders.

"S-Sousuke… I'm close…" Makoto moaned as he started pumping Sousuke's cock in time with his thrusts. Sousuke tensed up at the touch, already at his limit.

"Makoto!" Sousuke came with a shout without much warning, spilling his seed over his own stomach as well as Makoto's hand and chest. Makoto groaned above him as Sousuke's tightened around him. In a few more rapid thrusts the brunette came, moaning out Sousuke's name as he did.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, breathing heavily against each other. Eventually Makoto pulled out of him and got rid of the used condom.

"You're a mess." Makoto said as he lowered himself down next to Sousuke.

"And whose fault is that?" Sousuke teased with a chuckle as Makoto leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"mmm… yeah…" Makoto mumbled, clearly tired out after that but he sat up and grabbed some tissues. He wiped Sousuke off, tossing the tissues into the trash then pulled close to him. Sousuke ran a hand through his hair, brushing back the bangs that had stuck to his face.

"I love you." Sousuke purred softly as Makoto wrapped an arm around him, practically melting into Sousuke's touch.

"Love you too…" Makoto replied, pressing his face to Sousuke's chest. The taller male smiled, kissing his forehead sweetly before he pulled the sheets up and settled in closer to Makoto, content as they cuddled up in each other's arms.


End file.
